


Up in the air

by unimo1007



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: Tharn and Type were supposed to travel together. But Tharn had to help his seniors with some band stuffs and leave Type alone for two days out of their holiday week. And in these days Type came across another Tharn in the world, Pree.Pree helped Type out of a trouble. Type saw Pree’s past sorrow and decided to support him once.“If this world exits someone same as you, even if he or she had just a same name, I would wish that person could be happy and in good luck ever after.”——————-I checked what the duck series p’mew participated and wondered what would happen if Type met Pree.So I wrote something and this is the translation of what I created in Chinese.I did this for fun and please forgive me if there’s any fault worrying you.
Relationships: Tharn/Type(TharnType the Series)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [云间（Up in the Air）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160301) by [unimo1007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007). 

01  
“I’m going to check in, and you need to continue your rehearsal.” Type said to his boyfriend over the phone while carrying his suitcase and waiting at the boarding gate.  
Tharn’s laughter was deep and warm, waving through air and teasing Type’s ear. Apparently the southern blood young man didn’t realize his skin burning so red even dark skin couldn’t cover. He only squeezed his eyebrows and muttered, “what are you laughing at?”  
“Nothing.” Tharn sounded in a good mood, “I’m just happy that you call me before taking aboard. It’s cute for you to do this.”  
“That’s because you begging me to do so last night, remember?”  
“I merely asked you not forgetting to call me after landing.”  
And Type did phone his boyfriend before that solely because he missed Tharn’s voice.  
This young man stayed in silence, knowing his face must have been blushing like crazy.  
Tharn’s voice calmed him anyway, “Thanks, Type. I’m glad you did this.”  
He then took what his boyfriend handing over: “You’d better to be glad.”  
“So, give me a kiss.”  
Type almost threw his phone away, looking around and making sure nobody’s paying attention to him, then lowered his voice:  
“What’s wrong with you? I’m still waiting in line.”  
Chu.  
A clear and touching sound of a gentle kiss made the southern blood young man flush to his ears. And his heart was beating like hell. Every thing around him became quiet and slow, only his heartbeat screaming inside his body.  
“Please show your boarding pass, sir.”  
The voice of the young lady behind checking table saved him from a heart attack. His breath finally calmed down, and he murmured to the other side of the phone: “You should go to practice and come back to me quickly after your show. You know a kiss can’t help with that.”  
Tharn didn’t answer.  
He knew it’s a trip they’d been planning for a long time. He even got their tickets and accommodation booked. However it turned out he had to help his mates with their music festival performance and left Type alone in an unfamiliar place for two days.  
He’s guilty about this.  
Tharn wanted to say something sweet for his boyfriend before the sound coming through his phone unexpectedly.  
Chu.  
“Ok I’m getting aboard so I will cut this call and good bye.”  
Even the busy sound sounded cheesier and sweeter in the phone. Tharn grinned deeply and hanged his phone unwillingly.  
Why his boyfriend could be so cute like this?

It was not the first time Type got on a plane, he couldn’t help but became nervous every time.  
Type asked himself to relax. He had deliberately chosen the seat near the corridor therefore he would not glimpse the horrible view outside the window.  
Helping a girl sitting beside him with her suitcase, Type sat down and saw the flight attendant near him.  
He would call out his boyfriend’s name if he did not end his call with his lover only three minutes ago.  
There stood a young gentleman who’s handsome and gorgeous, but more than that.  
That’s a young flight attendant who had the same face and body shape with his boyfriend, Tharn.  
Even if Type could only see his profile, he still recognized the exact beauty of Tharn’s face, the accurate width of his lover’s back. Type even remembered the length of those legs, equivalently amazing to what his boyfriend got.  
If there’s anything different, it would be his curly hair, perfectly permed and dyed into shallow linen.  
And his uniform.  
Type swallowed before he got some self-awarenesses.  
There’s no need to fancy or dream about how gorgeous would it be if Tharn dressed himself a uniform like that.  
Type just “saw” it.  
And he blushed again for the view he’s watching.  
He never imagined this picture, but it was so damn hot.  
Unfortunately the smile on this guy’s face had the same angle of Tharn’s so called “business smile”, Type could have been happier when he enjoys this view.  
Suddenly, the attendant turned around, and their eyes met right in the middle of the cabin.  
Again, Type heard his lousy heartbeat.  
He had to keep warning himself he’s not his boyfriend and looked away.  
And he missed the grin on that guy’s face, varying from what he’d already seen, charming enough to make others who leered it blushing.

Type got better from the anxiety of acrophobia. He even did not care much about the aching in his ears as the plane went up. His full attention was used to make himself not staring at the person looked like his boyfriend.  
It would be a total disaster if he came forward and said, “hey, you look like my boyfriend.”  
He wouldn’t do that to anyone, especially to a strange guy, never.  
But his curiosity leaked anyway. Actually it’s good for him controlling himself not to peak at that guy from time to time.  
Type sighed and decided to wash his face to maintain a clear mind.  
There’s still hours before the plane landing itself, and Type never missed Tharn’s voice so much like right now.  
It’s the same face bringing up his strong feeling.  
Type started missing his lover, so hard as if his heart would ache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may some plots cause your bad feel. Sorry about that.

02

The light outside lavatory was shining green, so Type opened the door.  
He didn’t see it coming when a force pushes him into this small box in the cabin. Type tried his best holding himself away from knocking on the wall. When he realized what happened, he got into a panic.  
There’s a man standing behind him locking the door.  
He’s not short, but the other was much taller than him, making him look like kitten. That’s a foreigner with a thick smell.  
It became harder to breathe.  
Type’s skin crawled. He wanted to give that stranger a punch in the face, but his hands were restrained. The sick man’s knee ducked the empty between Type’s legs, and his beard rubbed the young boy’s cheek.  
“I noticed you before boarding. Is it your boyfriend you phoned with?”  
His accent was weird. The hand on his wrists covered with freckles.  
Type froze because of the hard feel of what’s behind his butt.  
When did this creepy man follow him?  
Type didn’t know.  
He struggled to fight back but lost every strength when that knee scrubbed his crotch.  
Even his pants still on, Type was aware of nothing but disgusting and weakened.  
“Take it easy, or the whole cabin will find what we are doing now.” Said the foreigner in influent Thai language while his hands circled Type’s waist.  
“We’re only having fun, so your boyfriend wouldn’t bother, right?”  
Type stepped on his foot with all strength. As a football player, he did have ability to make people pain. The man loosed his control so he had time to escape and unlock the door.  
But he ended up in crushing on the cover of toilet.  
Stranger’s fingers on his neck, and the other hand was unzipping him.  
Type had goose flesh over his body. Every inch of his skin was screaming and creeps so he didn’t care if anyone would find out what he was enduring right now.  
All he wants was pushing this nightmare far away.  
And then, the whole space shook.  
Broadcasting asked people to sit down with their safety belt locked.  
They meet an air current which might be more annoying than usual.  
However for Type it was much more horrible, he curled himself up like a baby trying to get a self defense. He was seeking a chance to shed away the strange touch in a narrow and turbulent box.  
Type’s eyes is full of tears and his body shivers, pity and delicious.  
Like prey in hunter’s eye.  
The hunter rolled up his T-shirt with a palm on his chest, teasing a pink nipple until it becomes hard. Feeling dizzy, Type’s stomach squeezed. He was going to puke.  
And the door finally opened.  
A familiar face showed up outside the door, giving Type a second chance to breath.  
Hence he sent a powerful kick right in the rapist’s tummy.  
The attendant smiled professionally as nothing happened, politely asking them to return seats quickly in case of safety.  
So the criminal just walked away with a snorting sound.  
Type was still there with a pale face. But the expression on that attendant’s face calms him down and then he finally cried hard but silently.  
The young man in suits held his hands firmly until his trembling stopped.

Their plane regained its stability.  
Type wiped his tears with back of his hand and stared at the young man helped him. A feeling of shyness covered him and made the dark skin red.  
“Thank you.” said Type.  
“It’s ok.” The handsome guy smiled and continued, “I will report this to company and mark his misbehavior. If you need, I can also offer his personal identification for you to bring to the police.”  
He blinked, “but it will be in a secret way.”  
Type shook his head, “there’s no need, but thank you anyway.”  
He got himself tide again and sighed, considering him lucky that someone had come up therefore nothing’s happened yet.  
The attendant nodded. “If you said so. Please tell me if you need anything then.”  
Leaving this words, the man in suits planned to go away but got prevented by a strength on his sleeve.  
Type scratched his head and retrieved his hand on that cuff, “I know this will be awkward but what’s your name?”  
The handsome guy raised his right eyebrow.  
“I’m just curious...” Type tried to explain but only found the annoying smirk on the attendant’s face.  
He made it worse and worse.  
So he had no choice but offered the truth, “actually you look like exactly the same as a friend of mine.”  
The eyebrow was raised even higher and the smirk goes wide.  
“Your boyfriend?”  
Type nodded.  
He had really sounded like a loser lame in flirting, hadn’t he?  
But the attendant smiled anyway.  
A big smile on his beautiful face shined like a sun in summer time.  
“I’m Pree, what about you?”  
“Type.”  
Encouraging by his smile, the southern blood young man relieved from the awkward time, and grinned sweetly back.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane finally landed.

Type dragged his case to the door and there was Pree waving to every passenger with a professional smile.

“I owed you a thanks back there.”Type said.

“There’s no need.” Pree shook his head slightly. He wished Type a best journey like he did to everybody else but held his hand when bowing.

Leaving a piece of note in Type’s palm.

Type saw Pree wrinkled, twice.

He put that note in his pocket, and left with his case.

What written on the note were series of numbers, strange foreign name, passport number with a cell number.

Type was sure that number belonged to Pree for he saw the message next:

_If you were going to the police, please contact me and I will be your witness._

Stranded in the crowd waiting for their luggage, Type read the note in a dark face and squeezed the paper into a ball.

He really did not want any of this. He didn’t want to know who that guy was or went to the police with this message. Actually he hated it when he felt losing control, and hated it more when the situation had been seen by other people. Even though this so called “other person” has the same face with Tharn.

But in the end he didn’t throw the paper ball away for he knew deep in heart that Pree meant no harm and actually a nice guy just like Tharn.

Type took his luggage off and had a deep breath.

You are the one here for a holiday. Don’t be upset for this.

He told himself, and went on looking for a taxi with his cases. Direction signs did do their job but Type still confused cause these complicated structure of exits in the airport.

After passing through the same corridor for three times, Type finally found the right door to leave.

On his way to the taxi pick-up point, Type came across a white gay couple hugging each other. They were smiling to him when their eyes met. Type nodded a littleand quickly left.

He then realized many gay couples were holding hands, hugging or kissing each other. Though he had a better sniff for gay people after dating Tharn, Type still could be owed by what he saw.

Type glanced around while wait in line. Rainbow element just flooded all the slogans, posters and billboards in his sight, also with highlighted tag lines like “Love & Proud” or “Gay & Pride”.

Type shivered a little bit.

He had been trying so hard for not being overreact to LGBTQ people, as long as they kept him in distance. Yet what happened on that plane just made him become sensitive, and for Type “being sensitive” always meant staying in anger. So he just not in his mood, especially surrounded by enormous rainbow elements.

He chilled a lot after getting in the cab.

Sunset showed her beauty and the whole island started to shine like a carnival. Music floated in the air full of good smell of alcohol and food. Men and women laughed, cried and had their fun time.

Type just watched beaches and sea immersed in faint sunlight all his way. He got bored and sighed.

He was not a crazy fan for the sea cause he’d been growing beside sea. Type wondered why Tharn chose here for holiday, there’s no different if they came to his home in Thailand.

He held his chin up and couldn’t help thinking.

** _There still two days to go before he could meet Tharn again._ **

The driver’s question broke his thought up. “Why sighed my little buddy? Is your boyfriend not with you?”

Type coughed and looked the drive’s face in shock. “How do you...”

The middle-aged man chuckled while looking ahead. “This week is the traditional ‘honor week’ for this island. That’s what you came for,right?Always crowded this time of the year.”

Now Type knew he’s attending a large LGBTQ party.

“If you were here to get laid, in my experience, people like you would be popular. So no need to sigh.”

That’s not encouraging at all but Type knew what kindness looked like so he kept quiet.

The driver talked all the way left and helped him to get cases off. He even packed Type’s back in strength before getting into the cab.

Type couldn’t say a word besides thanks. The old Type might ask for getting off once heard what the driver said. Dating with Tharn really changed him a lot.

He wished he’d never let his unconscious bias hurt anybody anymore.


End file.
